A Long Night
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex refuses to go to bed on time, and Olivia punishes her for her disobedience.


Olivia woke up in the middle of the night to find Alex gone from their bed. Thinking that she had gotten up to use the bathroom, she didn't think anything of it. But when Alex didn't come back after a time, Olivia began to wonder. Then she heard quiet noises coming from the living room that sounded as if someone had left the television on. The tired detective got up and slipped into her robe. She found Alex sitting on their couch, TV remote in hand. The pretty blonde was startled by Olivia's sudden appearance.

"Alex, it is after midnight. I told you two hours ago that TV time was over. Come back to bed." Olivia switched off the set, and held out her hand for Alex to take. Alex allowed Olivia to lead her back to the bedroom. Olivia pulled back the sheets and tucked Alex in. Olivia climbed back into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Somewhere around 2:00 am, Olivia rolled over, and once again found Alex not beside her. Annoyed, she got up again, and went into the living room.

"Alex, get back in bed right now." Alex turned off the TV and hurried to do as she was told, earning a sharp swat on her way down the hall. Olivia followed her and again tucked her in.

"Are you going to keep that bottom in this bed?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Alex nodded.

"Good girl," Olivia kissed Alex's forehead, "if you get up again, you will be in trouble, and I will handcuff you to the bed for the rest of the night."

At 4:30, Olivia woke up to use the bathroom. For the third time that night, Alex's side of the bed was vacant. Beyond annoyed, Olivia got up, used the bathroom, and went into the living room to get Alex. The pretty blonde hung her head, knowing that she was in trouble.

"Come," was all Olivia said, holding out her hand. Alex took it and allowed Olivia to lead her back into the bedroom. "Bed," was Olivia's next order. Again, Alex did as she was told. Her eyes grew wide when Olivia approached her with a pair of handcuffs. "Hand," Olivia ordered.

"Liv, please! I'll stay in bed, I promise!" Alex pleaded.

"You had your chance to be a good girl," Olivia lectured sternly, "and you chose to disobey me. I told you what would happen if you got up again. If you need to use the bathroom between now and morning, wake me and I'll let you get up, then you go right back in the cuffs. And we'll be having a long talk about this in the morning." Alex could tell that Olivia was angry, and decided it best not to argue any further. As per her threat, Olivia handcuffed Alex's left hand to the bedpost, and then climbed back into bed herself.

Olivia was grateful that both she and Alex had the next day off from work. She was exhausted from shepherding her naughty girl back to bed all night long, and she knew that Alex would be tired from not getting enough sleep. Olivia woke up around 8:00, much later than her usual 6:15, and got up and dressed. She gently took the handcuffs off of the sleeping Alex, and decided to let her sleep for a bit longer. At around 9:00, she went back into the bedroom to wake her up, and found Alex beginning to stir. Olivia sat down beside her on the bed.

"Morning, sunshine," Olivia smiled kindly, "how did you sleep?"

"Okay," Alex responded, blushing slightly, "I'm sorry about the way I acted, Liv. I guess I was overtired and being stubborn."

"You are as stubborn as a mule," Olivia agreed, "and I usually love you for it, but not when it causes you to disobey me."

"Are you gonna spank me, Liv?" Alex already knew the answer.

"Yes, I am," Olivia confirmed, "but not right now. After breakfast. Are you hungry? While you were sleeping I snuck out and brought Barry's home." Alex's mouth began to water. Barry's had the best pancakes in town! Alex quickly got up and dressed, and met Olivia in the kitchen.

As Alex ate, Olivia noticed that she began to eat more slowly. It was all she could do to keep from grinning. Olivia knew exactly what Alex was trying to pull, but decided not to make an issue of it. Eventually, Alex's plate was empty, and the expression on her face said that she wished it wasn't.

"You finished, Alex?" Olivia asked unnecessarily. Alex just nodded. Olivia stood up to clear the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Okay, good girl," Olivia praised, "I'm going to wash the dishes, and I want you in the bedroom with your nose in the corner. I'll be there soon."

"Liv, do I _have_ to? I hate standing in the corner!"

"I know you don't like it, Alex," Olivia replied, "but, yes, you have to. Now go."

Alex did indeed go to the bedroom. But being grumpy from lack of sleep had an impact on her good judgment. Instead of standing in the corner as she had been told to do, Alex simply sat down on the bed and pouted.

That's where Olivia found her fifteen minutes later. Clearly unimpressed, the brunette detective put her hands on her hips.

"Alex, is that the corner?" Alex bit her lip.

"No, ma'am. I didn't want to stand in the corner."

"Go stand in the corner right now."

"But I don't want to, Liv!"

"Corner! Now!"

"But-"

"Alex, go to the corner right now, or we will be getting out the belt." Olivia's tone held a note of warning. Still, Alex refused to move. Olivia sighed.

"And after your spanking, I think somebody needs to take a nap." as she spoke, Olivia removed the belt from her slender waist.

Alex's baby blues grew wide and she finally ran to the corner.

"No, Liv, please! See, I'm in the corner now!"

"Yes, you are. Only after I mentioned the belt, though. We go through this every time you disobey me about going to sleep on time. You get grumpy, and then end up getting yourself into even more trouble. Come here and bend across the bed."

Alex walked to where Olivia stood.

"Liv, please! I don't want the belt!"

"Had you listened to me earlier and stood in the corner like a good girl, you would have only gotten a handspanking for being difficult last night. You decided to disobey me, and made it worse on yourself." Olivia explained the reasoning behind the situation. Alex hung her head and laid across the bed with a pillow underneath her.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Alex?"

"Because I didn't go to bed on time last night, ma'am." Olivia paused.

"No, Alex. This spanking is for disobeying me just now about standing in the corner. We'll deal with your staying up past bedtime when we're done with this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex felt tears well up in her eyes, realizing that she had earned herself not just one spanking, but two.

Olivia put her left hand on Alex's back to steady her, and raised the belt, bringing it down sharply, causing Alex to let out a yelp. A second or two later, the second came down. And then the third. Alex didn't know how many licks she was going to get, but she hoped it wouldn't be too many.

Olivia didn't count the spanks either, but she guessed it was around sixteen or eighteen. By the time Olivia returned the belt to her waist, Alex was sobbing. Olivia rubbed Alex's back for a moment. And then walked around and sat down on the bed.

"Alex, come get over my lap." Alex slowly got up and walked over to Olivia, careful to keep her hands away from her sore bottom. Olivia assisted Alex in lying down across her lap. Olivia rubbed Alex's back a little more.

"Okay, Alex, that was your spanking for disobeying me about the corner. Now this is the spanking you earned for your behavior last night."

"Yes, ma'am." Alex cried.

Olivia raised up her hand and brought it down sharply. On top of the belting, Alex felt as if this spanking was killing her bottom, and she burst into full tears right away. Olivia tried to block out Alex's cries as she continued to spank her naughty girl. Finally, though, Olivia decided that Alex had been spanked enough. She rubbed Alex's back until she was a little calmer.

"Alex, it's time for you to take a nap. I want you in this bed for at least an hour, okay?" Olivia spoke as she helped Alex to her feet and assisted her in lying down on her stomach on the bed. Alex wept and let out a strangled sob as Olivia turned to leave the room. Olivia turned back to her, and could tell from the expression in Alex's eyes that she was leaving something unsaid.

"What's going on in your head, baby?" Olivia asked.

"Can I have a cuddle, Liv?" Alex's lower lip trembled.

"Right now you need a nap. This is part of your punishment. You can have a cuddle when you wake up. Sleep well. I love you." Olivia did plant a kiss on Alex's forehead, but at this time offered her no other comfort. Feeling like the meanest girlfriend in the world, Olivia left the room. She usually held and cuddled Alex immediately after a spanking. But the detective felt that this extra step was necessary.

Alex fell asleep quickly and slept soundly for about an hour and a half. When she finally did wake up, she was greeted by the memories of what had happened, and an unpleasant ache in her still bare bottom. Against her will, she began to sob again.

Olivia dropped her magazine and hurried into the bedroom, hearing Alex wake up and begin to cry. She found Alex curled up fetal on the bed. Olivia sat down and gathered Alex in her arms.

"Aww, baby, I'm right here. Shhhhhhhhhh. There, there. I've got you." Olivia cuddled her and kissed her. Alex threw her arms around Olivia's neck and held on for dear life.

"W-why did you l-l-leave me in here all b-by my-myself? I-I don't want to be alone!" Alex cried on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia felt slightly guilty, but smiled.

"You haven't been alone, baby. I've been sitting outside the door in the hallway for the past hour and a half. I know we don't usually do things this way, but I wanted to give you a little instruction on staying in bed when you're told."

"I'll go to bed when you tell me to, Liv. I promise." Alex whimpered.

"Good girl," Olivia approved, "I love you so much, baby. I just want to take good care of you."

"Liv, how come I'm always in trouble? I'm thirty seven, I should know how to be good by now." Alex frowned slightly. Olivia stroked her long blonde hair.

"Sometimes it just takes a little longer to learn, baby. Hopefully, I eventually won't have to put you over my knee so much anymore. I don't like it any more than you do."

"You don't?" Alex was mildly surprised. Sometimes she could swear that Olivia loved to spank her, since she did it so often.

"No, I don't," Olivia answered honestly, "it kills me to hear you cry, and knowing that I caused it makes me feel even worse. But I do it because I know it's what you need to help you be the good girl I know you are."

"Do you forgive me, Liv? And do you still love me?" Alex knew the answer to both of these questions, but she felt that she needed to hear the answers from Olivia herself. Especially the second question. In the back of her mind, Alex always worried if she had done the one thing that would make Olivia stop loving her. She knew this feeling was just a leftover from a previous abusive relationship. But she asked anyway, and Olivia never minded her asking.

"Of course I forgive you, baby. You've been spanked, and you have a clean slate. And I will always love you, forever and ever, until we're both grey and wrinkled."

Alex giggled despite her tears, imagining Olivia trying to put her over her lap when they were both in their eighties and could no longer eat solid food for lack of teeth.

"So, what do you want to do today, baby?" Olivia asked, still holding Alex securely. Alex smiled and began to plan out the time she would spend with the love of her life. After all, they had two glorious days before they had to go back to work.


End file.
